New Life: Starry Nights
by BreluvsRyou
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP NOW! Read and Review. ;D
1. Chapter 1

**O.k. so I know I haven't wrote anything on the other story but that story is kind of got me in a corner I promise that I'll have a new chapter up soon.**

**Well this story is kind of the same but way different in a way I guess.**

**In this Ichigo is loneresk (later chapters). Ichigo went form the number one in her school to a new one with no one knowing who she was. She's just moved and at a new school. She joins the school in the middle of the year. Everyone else is friends with each other (P.s. I have in O.C. to make sure it's even between girls and boys. So yeah her name is Nana pronounced Nay-nuh. Oh yeah and I have Berry and Tasuku in here from al a mode); they're not totally popular but their high on the social ladder. Everyone in the "Group" has their own thing they do. It's just something I was thinking about if you think its lame please do tell. Oh, yeah they will most likely be out of character, so sorry. **

**NOW HERES …. ((P.s.s. Sorry about all extremely unrealistic things these kids have I'm obsessed with name brands so yeah; if you don't like I guess tough luck.))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any other copyrighted things mentioned in…**

**New life: Starry Nights.**

"Class this Ichigo Momomiya," said Miss Ikumi, her new drama teacher "Everyone say hello."

The class responded with an unenthusiastic "Hello Ichigo."

They were in the auditorium. The class sitting in the seats while Miss Ikumi and Ichigo stood on stage. Ichigo looked down at everyone in the class, most of them surprisingly boys, 5 to be exact and one other girl. Ichigo thought this was odd. At her old school the situation was quite opposite, but that didn't matter now. Her dad got a new job as the CEO of some big company, which is why she was standing on the stage in front of a class full of boys and one girl. Ichigo was wearing a black tank top with different colored skulls on it and a jean skirt with vans, and a white tote with roses and skulls all over it. Miss Ikumi gestured to Ichigo to have a seat, she walked town the stairs and sat down in the front row next to the only other girl in the class. Ichigo noticed that the girl looked quite short for age; she has blonde hair cut extremely short. She was wearing jeans with rips and tears and a Boy Scout looking shirt that was orange and some flip-flops.

"O.k. class I'll be right back I need to go up to the office to get our scripts, so hang tight." Miss Ikumi said walking towards the door. It was completely silent as Miss Ikumi walked to the door. The door closed behind her, the boys and the girl all stood up and walked up on stage and sat down (on the stage). Ichigo didn't know what to make of this.

Finally after some mumbling the girl hopped off stage.

"Hi. Ichigo was it?" she said as Ichigo nodded "I'm Pudding."

"Nice to meet you, Pudding." Ichigo responded. She noticed the boys all just starring at her they were all still murmuring. Pudding noticed.

"Oh, don't mind them. They're idiots." Pudding said. The boys stopped talking, one of the boys hopped off stage and stood next to Pudding.

"I resent that. I'm not an idiot." He said. He had blackish hair in kind of a shaggy style; well at least that's what it looked like through the hat he was wearing. He had on krew jeans and an element shirt, like most of the other guys.

"Shut up Tart!" said Pudding. "You're making a bad impression on Ichigo."

"Whatever. As if it matters she's not part of the Crew anyway. You shouldn't even be talking to her." Tart murmured

"You guys can't decide anything the girls aren't here and either is Ryou. So hah!"

"You know she is right Tart!" said a boy holding a skateboard, "Hey Ichigo I'm Kish. Nice to meet you, of course the pleasure is mine."

Ichigo was about to ask what was going on as Miss Ikumi walked in. "O.k. guys are script is here. What are you boys doing on the stage?"

"It was my fault Miss Ikumi," said one of the older looking boys. "I thought we should show Ichigo a scene from our prize winning performance from the Play Festival." He turns to Ichigo and winks.

"What a wonderful idea Pie." The other guys moaned and groaned. "Okay places every…"BBBBBRRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG. She said as the bell rang "See you all Monday!"

"Oh well. To bad I wanted to impress her!" said Kish to one of the boys as he walked by.

"So…what class do you have next?" Ichigo turned around it was Pie and another boy. "I'm Pie and this is Kiichiro."

"Oh, hi." She said as she looked down at her schedule. "Umm… A.P. Physics." She hated being smart she was a junior doing senior work.

"I have that class next! So you're a senior then?" asked Kiichiro, he was tall with long black hair he was wearing semi-tight jeans with a black shirt on.

"Umm… no actually I'm a junior." She said sheepishly.

"Oh so your smart. Hmm…Ryou's like that too. He's a junior in senior classes too." Said Pie in a distant manner, "This should be interesting" he said to Kiichiro. "You can walk with us; if you want my class is right next to yours."

"Umm…sure." She said as they led her out of the auditorium. "So who's this Ryou guy?"

"He's my little brother." Kiichiro said, "He's kind of the leader of the school, I guess you could say are parents have some connections. Not to brag or anything. Let's say we know a lot that goes on."(If you've ever watched Gilmore Girls there Group is like the life and death brigade, almost. Everyone is extremely narcissistic.)

"Are group is kind of, how do I put this exclusive." Pie said, "But I'm not bragging. I shouldn't even be saying anything, so anyway. Are you an only child?"

"Um…yeah I am." Ichigo replied.

"Lucky you, so how you liking everything?" asked Kiichiro.

"Its cool I guess. The house we live in is cool. It's up the hill. In the gated community, great view. And it's big so yeah."

"Cool we all live up there we'll have to stop by some..." asked Pie as the walked up to a door marked 46 on it. "Never mind my stop. Later!"

"So then 47 is our stop, right?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, you'll get to meet Ryou, Lettuce, and Zakuro. Ready." He said as they walked in a girl with green hair walked up.

"Hey Kii, who's the new girl?" asked a green haired girl with concern.

"Oh, Lettuce this is a new student her name is Ichigo. Ichigo this is my girlfriend Lettuce." He said as he pulled Lettuce into his arms.

"You two aren't going to start that again are you?" asked a tall girl with purple eyes in an annoyed tone.

"Hey Zakuro, this is Ichigo, she's new" said Lettuce with emphasis on the word new.

"I heard. So you're the one who bought the Weston Estate, I assume." She stated turning to Ichigo.

"Yeah, well technically my parents bought it but whatever. I'm Ichigo Momomiya." She said holding her hand out to Zakuro. But instead of Zakuro shaking her hand a blonde haired boy grabbed it and kissed it.

"Hey I'm Ryou Shirogane. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said as he let go of her hand, "So you're the daughter of Yuzen Momomiya?" (I didn't know her dads real name.)

"Yes, why?" Ichigo asked.

"Kiichiro this is dad's new partner's daughter." He said with a smirk. **"Hmm… this should be quite interesting. If dad's new partner daughter is going to come to this school she needs to hang out with us. And I'll make sure of that." **

"So then you'll have to come have lunch with us now won't you?" Kiichiro said. 

BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG.

"O.k. class lets begin…"

Ichigo starred out the window as the teacher was talking about Newton's Laws. She felt someone starring at her she turned around to see Ryou sitting right behind her.

"Hey." He mouthed to her.

She just smiled. That's how it was like the whole period. She couldn't stop smiling. **'I wonder if he's this sweet to all the girls. He seems like a playboy hmm.'**

BBBRRRIIINNNGGG.

Ichigo stood up and walked out the door as Zakuro and Lettuce walked up next to her with Pie, Ryou and Kiichiro behind them.

"So you like it here?" asked Lettuce.

"Yeah. It's a pretty cool place. Definitely lots of cool looking boutiques, I just love clothes." Ichigo said with guilty pleasure.

"Mint will love you." Said Zakuro sarcastically, "Do you have any hobbies besides shopping?"

"I skateboard." Ichigo quietly said.

"That's interesting. Well the boys will love you" Said Lettuce with a sigh, "So what do you have next?"

"I have History then English both A.P" Ichigo sighed. Really wishing she wasn't smart.

"You have them both with me" said Ryou, "And Masaya has English with us and Kish has both classes with us. You'll meet them in class. Come on we have to get across campus then. Later guys see you at lunch by the cars."

"Later." They all said.

"You look overwhelmed." Ryou said looking at her.

"Just a lot of school work I have to catch up on, that's all." She sighed.

"Well if you need any help you can just ask." Ryou said. "I have a 4.0." he said with no emotion in his voice as if this were normal.

They were quiet then the reached a door with the number 23 "Here we are!" Ryou said holding the door open for her.

There were only like 7 other kids in the class all of which were guys.

"Hey Ryou, see you've met Ichigo here." Said Kish as he walked up with another boy Ichigo assumed to be Masaya. "Missed you in first, where were you?"

"I over slept. What can I say, I hate alarm clocks. How do you know Ichigo?" asked Ryou.

"She has first with us." Said the boy standing next to Kish, "Hey I'm Masaya." he said shaking Ichigo's hand.

"I see. So you have quite a few classes with me. Can I see your schedule?" Ryou said with a kind of happy look on his face.

"Umm… Sure. Here." She handed it to him and turned to Kish, "What kind of deck do you have?" she asked pointing to his skateboard.

"Oh, a Sheckler Plan B." he said looking confused. "You don't skate, do you?"

"Yeah I do I have an Enjoi." She said happily.

Masaya and Kish just looked amazed.

"Interesting, we have every class together," Ryou said turning to Ichigo,** 'I'll have to give my father a call now won't I.' ** "So then you have an Enjoi, which deck do you have?"

"I have the bag of suck one." She said with a confused look on her face.

**Brrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggg.**

"Class please take a seat you're going to be assigned a group project. Only groups of 4 no more, no less. Ryou since you and the new girl look like you know each other so you two and Kish and Masaya. The projects are going to be on the Second World War. I want you too make a board on the most important weapon you think helped win the war. So get to work it'll be due in a week and a half with an oral presentation, it's worth a grade.

Ichigo sat down at one of the table next to Kish and Masaya. Ryou went up to talk to the teacher. It seemed Kish and Masaya were talking about whose phone was better. Ryou walked over taking his phone out as he sat down. "Hey boys Tasuku wants to know if we're still going to the shop after school." Ryou said starring at Masaya and Kish.

"Yeah." said Masaya.

"Whatever" Kish said, "So Ichigo you skate that's pretty tight. None of the girls can even stand on a board let alone ride one."

"Yeah well freshman year I hung out with a group of guys so it kind of was a big deal so I found that I was a natural so to speak." She proudly stated.

They talked about skateboarding the entire period. Who could do what tricks, what kind of wheels and trux they had ECT.

"I totally need a new deck. Mines basically dead." Ichigo said, as they walked out of the classroom. She waved good-bye to Masaya, who was going the opposite way.

"You should come with us to the Shop after school then!" Ryou said. "You can drive with one of us if you want."

"Yeah its like skate heaven we're sponsored from there so whatever you want. It's not like it matters though because Tasuku's dad owns it."

"Yeah, sure, I'll have to call my parents first but I'm sure it won't be a problem." She said taking her phone out and texting her dad. "Yeah its cool with my dad so who can I get a ride from?"

"One of the other guys or I could." Said Kish.

English was boring Ichigo wasn't surprised though. She got tons of homework. The teacher seemed cool enough she sat right between Ryou and Kish so they talked the entire period. Then the bell rang for lunch. Ichigo hadn't realized how hungry she was.

"So what do they have for lunch?" Ichigo asked the boys.

"I don't know we go campus." Kish said, "Everyone picks somewhere different everyday. You want to come?"

"Sure, I mean if it's ok with your friends." Ichigo said. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Yeah it'll be fine, one of the guys can give you a ride!" Kish sighed, "I would but my bike only carries two. Ands Mint kind of always comes with me, so yeah."

"Oh, it's ok." Ichigo sighed." Is she your girlfriend?"

"So who can give her a ride, Ryou?" Kish was avoiding the subject of Mint.

"I'll give you a ride." Ryou said. "I mean if you want."

"Sure." Ichigo smiled big.

They walked out to the parking lot where there seemed to be a group of people gathered around a BMW street bike, 2 BMW's, 4 Lexus's, a Escalade, a red Jaguar , and 2 Ferrari's, one black and one dark blue. Kish, Ryou, and Ichigo walked up to the group, it got quiet as soon as they walked up. Everyone seemed to stare at Ichigo.

"So, whose turn is it?" asked Ryou.

"It's Berry's turn, but she can't decide." Said a girl with ripped jeans, a blue tank top, and blue slip on vans, and buns in her hair, sarcastically.

"Mint you pull the same shit so don't even." Another girl stated with: long black hair, blue streaks, a jean skirt, and a long sleeved shirt that said "I Love ME!" by Juicy.

"Nana, leave Mint alone the highlight of her day is insulting someone." A boy with a shaggy hair-do commented.

"Yeah listen to my big brother!" Yelled Pudding gesturing towards Tasuku.

"Tasuku you don't have to defend anyone and besides the girls are kidding." Ryou interjected, "So guys this is Ichigo. She's new and she'll be joining us for lunch." He seemed to put emphasis on the fact that Ichigo was going to be coming whether they liked or not.

Mint was the first to say anything. (Of course.)

"So then a newbie, you look like a sophomore." Mint said with a smirk.

"Actually I'm a junior." Ichigo said starring at the girl who just in a sense insulted her, yet she was almost the same height as herself.

"Hey Ichigo I met you in Physics." said Lettuce. "And you remember Zakuro."

Ryou walked over to Berry "So what will it be today Berry?"

"Mexican food, fosho." said Berry with a smile. She had long blonde hair and she wore a jean skirt with a red polo and some red converses.

"Alright then let's go guys I'm starving. Wait whose Ichigo going to ride with?" asked Masaya.

"I'm riding with Ryou." Ichigo stated.

Everyone turned and looked at Ryou.

"Lets go." said Ryou looking annoyed.

Kish and Mint were the first to leave, Due to the fact that Kish had a Street Bike. Pie, Tart, Zakuro, and Pudding all got into a White BMW, which Ichigo assumed to be Pie's since he was the one going to drive. Tasuku, Berry, Kiichiro, Lettuce, Masaya, and Nana all got into the Hummer, which left Ichigo and Ryou.

"So which one is yours?" asked Ichigo.

"The black Ferrari, the blue one is Kiichiro's, ready?" Ryou said opening the door for Ichigo. As if a high school boy having a Ferrari was a normal thing.

"Yeah." Ichigo smiled.

The Mexican restaurant was about 5 minutes away so Ichigo and Ryou didn't actually get to talk. Ryou got out and went around to open the door for Ichigo. They walked in and saw that they had just been seated. As if the people were expecting that they were going to have lunch there.

"Hey guys." said Pudding.

"I really don't want to go to two more classes. I mean guys its Friday," said Mint as Ichigo and Ryou sat down.

"A vote then," Kiichiro sighed. "All in favor of calling it a day, say "I"."

Everyone's hands shot up into the air. Ichigo just stared looking confused.

"So I guess we're calling in sick." Ryou stated. Looking at Ichigo, "I can take you back if you'd like its Friday though, it's not like you'll miss anything."

Ichigo looked at the group waiting as if it were a test. "Umm… I'll go, but what about the other cars?"

"We'll back and get them after school lets out." Said Mint in an annoying tone.

"O.k. lets eat." Tarts said in a feed me or die type of voice.

They ordered and got their food. They all ate quickly it seemed. They got the check "So guys everyone hand over at least fifteen bucks." Pie ordered looking at the check.

Everyone groaned and gave Pie their money Ichigo was about to hand him her fifteen dollars; when Ryou gave Pie thirty dollars.

"You didn't have to do that." Ichigo said looking at him, trying to figure out his motives.

"It's cool. I have plenty to burn anyway. Besides you need a new deck, remember?" Ryou said with a grin.

"Please I have a platinum card; my dad doesn't let me leave without money." Ichigo stated in an annoyed tone

While Pie paid everyone walked outside. Ichigo seemed like oil in water.

"Alright guys. Let's go." Pie yelled cheerfully as he walked out the door.

Everyone went back to the cars they arrived in. Ryou grabbed Ichigo's hand.

"You ready?" he looked at her with a serious face, "You don't have to skip it's not a big deal. I can take you back."

"No, it's cool. Let's get going!" she smiled.

Ryou opened the door for her, he shut it and walked around to the other side and got in. He quickly started his car. Everyone seemed to be waiting for him to pull out. Ichigo assumed it was to see which way he was going to turn.

"So, I'm guessing where going to this "Shop", right." Ichigo said, as Ryou turned left away from the school to the right.

"Yeah. Its actually it's a pretty cool set up, well mostly because Tasuku's dad owns it. Its basically three parts: the front room, the back room, and the skate park. The back room was designed for us, well the sponsored kids, the girls are allowed back there because on weekends while we skate they run the place and they help Mr. Meguro out by designing the clothes, the Shop wasn't his favorite idea it was Tasuku's, and its not like he lost any money anyway, he was already loaded but whatever. So Technically Tasuku owns it because he runs and does all the business stuff like ordering and stuff but his dads name is on the ownership documents. But whatever, I hope that I'm not boring you?" Ryou looked at her curiously.

"No, actually that's really cool. So, you guys are all sponsored by the Shop so does that mean you guys are actually any good, I mean you do know the owners or is it a regular thing were you have to show them you can skate?"

"We all head to give Mr. Meguro a "Sponsor Me" tape and then he invited some of the people in the industry to come and watch to see if we were any good. So yeah we had to try out, in a sense. It was no big deal because we've all been skateboarding since we were little." Ryou took the keys out of the ignition.

Ichigo didn't notice they had stopped and were now in front of the Shop.

"Oh when did we stop? This car is amazing you can't even tell when you're driving." Ichigo seemed entranced by the car.

"Come on lets go were the first ones here." Ryou stated a matterafactly. He went around to open Ichigo's door but she opened it before he got there.

"Why do you do that?" Ichigo looked at it him with a curious face.

"My parents made me take etiquette classes when I was little, and it just kind of stuck." Ryou seemed kind of shocked, as if no one had asked him that question before.

"Oh, ok." Ichigo looked at the building in front of her, "This place is really cool looking!" She smiled.

"You should see the inside." Ryou replied as Mint and Kish pulled up followed by the hummer and the Lexus.

"Looks like the gangs here, lets go inside." Ryou said.

Ichigo stared at the building it looked like a warehouse almost like it belonged in L.A. or New York. It looked big. Ryou held the door open for Ichigo. They walked into the actual "shop" part of it Ichigo noticed that they had a huge assortment of merchandise.

"So do you like it?" Ryou asked.

Without answering Ichigo hurried over to the wall of decks behind a glass counter. She was looking at all the decks to see if she liked anything.

"I guess that's a yes." Ryou said walking up behind her.

"Oh, sorry, yeah it's really cool." Ichigo said happily.

Ichigo turned around to see that everyone was already inside and heading to what she guessed was the back room.

"Come on. Ichigo there's still more to see!" said Ryou. She quickly followed him to the backroom. It was a little smaller than then the front room but still huge. There were a few couches, a lovesack, a fridge, a table, a few flat screen TV's on the walls, like in the front room, and two doors, Ichigo assumed to be a storage room and the bathroom. There was also a pull up door most likely leading to the skate park. Ryou went and sat down on the lovesack.

"Come and sit down, we'll wait for everyone. It shouldn't take long there calling the school." Ryou said looking out a window.

"Oh, should I…um…call or?" Ichigo asked sitting down nest to him on the lovesack. (In case you don't know a lovesack is like a beanbag but bigger and better.)

"Kiichiro's calling for you. No worries." Ryou starred at her looking for some hint of regret.

"Cool." Ichigo said as Mint walked in followed by: Lettuce, Pudding, Nana, Zakuro, and Berry.

"Hey where are the guys at?" Ryou looked at Berry with questionable eyes.

"UPS just dropped off the new merch there bringing it in." pudding answered for Berry, "Tasuku is signing for it there were only 5 boxes though, nothing to exciting."

"Oh, ok well I'll go see if I can help then. I'll be back." He said getting up.

The girls sat down at the table that had a bunch of papers on them. They started gathering up papers and putting them in piles.

"You think they'd keep this place in order, the slobs." Nana stated in a crude manner. "So, Ichigo you're crushing on Ryou. That's interesting. To bad the last girlfriend he had broke his heart, my poor brother." She said with a hint of sadness.

"Your Ryou's sister?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, he didn't tell you. I'm his half sister, my mom isn't his mom but we have the same dad." She said as she started to read from one of the stacks of paper.

"Oh, well I'm going to go look at the decks." Ichigo said, knowing this is one conversation she didn't want to be part of.

She walked through the door and stood in front of the counter. The guys seemed to be on the other side of shop around the register opening the boxes. Ichigo assumed taking inventory. Kish was the only one to notice her walk in the room. He walked over to Ichigo who was starring at the decks with great concentration.

"Don't hurt yourself now." Kish chuckled.

"Oh well I was just wondering which one to pick, I mean there are so many choices." She said trailing off, staring at the boards again.

"No." Kish said without thinking.

"What?" Ichigo looked at him in confusion.

"Your question from earlier, about Mint being my girlfriend, She's not my girlfriend. I mean I don't have one." he said confusingly, hoping he didn't sound like an idiot.

"Oh, ok." Ichigo just giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked Pie as he and the rest of the boys walked over.

"Nothing, so how much for the decks Tasuku?" she said starring at Tasuku.

"For you, free." He said starring at Ryou.

"Really, thanks!" she said hugging him.

"You're very welcome." He smiled.

"I like the Enjoi board." She said pointing at a deck with a skateboard made out of a plank of wood with wheels.

"So then let's put this thing together and go skate." Tasuku said taking down the deck.

They skated for what felt like hours and they did. Finally Mint came outside.

"Hey guys some of us need to get home and our cars are still at the school." Mint said looking quite annoyed.

"We were just finishing up." Kish stated.

"Well, hurry up if we're going to that party we need to go get ready." Mint said walking inside.

"Hey guys I got dropped off this morning could one of you possibly give me a ride?" Ichigo asked looking at the guys.

"Possibly, where do you live?" asked Masaya.

"The Weston Estate." Ichigo said.

"You live next door to us." Said Kiichiro, looking over at Ryou, hoping it was coincidence.

"I'll drive her" said Ryou even though it sounded like a command, "You guys go ahead I'll lock up."

"Cool."Tasuku said walking towards the door to go inside, "You have the key right?"

"Yeah see you later guys." Ryou said.

"Bye Ichigo." the guys said.

"Bye." Ichigo said.

About 10 minutes later, outside the "Shop."

"So, why did you get dropped off?" asked Ryou opening the car door for Ichigo.

"My car is getting a tune up." Ichigo said starring out the window.

"What kind of car do you have?" asked Ryou.

"A Black 07' Porsche, my dad gave it to me so I wouldn't be to upset about moving." Ichigo said still starring out the window.

"Yeah my dad bought us the Ferrari's to make up for the fact that he's never around, he gave Nana a Jaguar." Ryou said without any emotional infliction at all.

"Our dads are a lot alike, maybe that's why there working together now. Anyway, what party are you guys going to?" Ichigo said looking at the blue eyed blonde haired boy next to her.

"Oh, some girl named Cecilia is having a pool party, and the "Elite" of the School were invited. You can come if you want; I mean if you would like to come with me it would be my honor to escort you." Ryou pulled up to her house.

"Sure, do you want to come in?" Ichigo asked looking at him.

"It would be my pleasure." He said taking the keys out the ignition.

They walked up to the big red doors. Ichigo grabbed her keys from her bag and opened the door. "Come in."

They walked in to the entry way it was your normal high-end elaborate home. **'Probably around 7 bedrooms, 8 bathrooms, a living room, den, a workout room, kitchen, dinning room, nook, a double staircase ,a chandelier in the entry, a home theater, a small library, and give or take a few other rooms, a pool, and a possible pool house. Of course, this is nothing compared to my house.**' Ryou thought, and he was right.

They walked up the stairs to the west wing of the house, to Ichigo's room. It was the biggest bedroom room in the house, besides the master (Freaking huge house.)

The walked to the last door in the hall.

"So, this is a pretty big house for just you and your parents." He said looking around the hall.

"Yeah, well my dad thinks bigger is better." She replied opening her bedroom door.

"And your mom, how does she like it?" he asked walking into the room.

"She comes decorates, sets everything up, and leaves on some cruise. Her and my father don't always get along, well at least not after this move. So, I'm usually by myself or with friends." She sighed turning on the lights to the room.

White and black diamonds, harlequin style, walls. There was a huge bed, with a black and white stripped comforter set, with a canopy over the bed. There was a door leading out to a balcony. A plasma screen T.V. on the opposite wall of the bed. And desk with a computer on it. On the other end of the room were two doors one leading to the bathroom and the other to the overly large closet.

"Sounds a lot like my parents, except I have my brother and sister" Ryou said with no emotional infliction in his voice.

"You can sit on the bed if you'd like I'll only be a minute." Ichigo said walking into the closet. She put on a new black bikini with techno-colored hearts on it; she put on a jean skirt over and a black tube top. She walked out of the closet. "O.k. I'm all ready."

"Wow, you get dressed really fast." Ryou said astonished. "What about your father, won't he mind if you go?"

"Oh he's leaving in a few hours to London for a meeting. He leaves right after work, and the staff doesn't start till tomorrow. So I'm free to do what I like."

"Well then why did you call you're father earlier?" he asked looking confused.

"He was going to have a car pick me up. I had to make sure it knew it didn't have to pick anyone up." She said walking to the door. "Let's go."

"Whatever you say." He said following her out of the room, closing the door behind him, and following her down the stairs out the front door to the car.

They got in and drove a block to Ryou's house. (The houses are so big they can fit on a block by themselves.)

They pulled up the driveway to Ryou's house it was a little bigger than Ichigo's.

"Wait here please, my parents are probably home and I don't want to have to do intros, that'll take like an hour. And my stuff is by the door so I can run in and out."

"No problem, I know what your talking about." Ichigo replied.

Ryou was gone 30 seconds he ran back and got in the car.

"Kiichiro and Nan left already so, you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah lets go." She said as Ryou pulled out.

"Alright then here we go." Ryou said pulling out on to the street.

**Wow this one came easy I have the next chapter of my other story almost done s expect that soon. So Review. This was really random, I basically wrote out of boredom. Whatever, no flames, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go, sorry it took so long, oh parings are as follows. IchigoXRyou, LettuceXKiichiro, BerryXTasuku, ZukuroXPie,PuddingXTart**.

"So, Ichigo, you liking the party?" It was the fifth time Mint had asked her since she had been there. They were all sitting around the pool watching everyone. Ryou and Ichigo had made a fashionably late entrance to the party; it was your typical high school party. A DJ and way to much underage-drinking going on, Ichigo noticed that no one seemed to be drinking too much though, almost as if they were drinking to look fashionable. It was not like her old school, were the parties were crazy and people were drunk or high, so it was not really a normal high school party. It was a sophisticated high school party set in a casual setting, Ichigo found this completely odd. She had been there for an hour and a half and was bored; she took another sip of her drink. She had danced with the girls a little and a few of the boys, but nothing really happened besides that.

"Yeah," she lied, " It is a bit different than parties that I used to go to."

"Well, I am ready to leave!" said Kiichiro, "This party has been completely taken over by Thomas' crew. Bunch of morons." The last part he murmured under his breath.

"Thomas is here?" Kish said Ichigo noticed everyone tense up. "Ryou we should get out of here, you know he will try to start something."

"Yeah, let's go. Open bar at our house." Kish replied, "Might as well keep this party going, besides the rentals are out of town this weekend.

"Alright let's go." Nana said getting up.

They got up and walked into the house, the girls went to go grab their bags. Ichigo followed Berry to the room they were kept.

"Ichigo Marie!" Someone had yelled over the music she turned around stopping in the middle, allowing the girls to get out of her sight. She caught sight of a tall boy with light brown hair and a blue streak in the front in his bangs. Her eyes lit up.

" Emmett Thomas! What are you doing here?" She met half way in the room and hugged him almost knocking them over.

"I live here, you knew that! Hey quiet on that Emmett business, everyone here calls me Thomas, it sounds tougher. You did not tell me you were moving here!" He smiled at her.

" Yeah, I did not know you lived here, I do not where I thought, aha, oh my gosh it is good to see you! I haven't seen you since to summers ago when we hung at your beach house." Blush crossed her cheeks. "I did not see you at school today!" They were still hugging each other.

"I had a doctor appointment, I have a cold. So, I decided that was reason enough to not go to school for the rest of the day. Of course, that will not hinder our ability to get reacquainted." He flashed a devilish smile at her pulling her tighter into him.

"Funny, but I kind of came here with some people and it would be rude not to leave with them. But here is my number call me later and we will hang out." She hugged him one more time and gave him a kiss on the cheek at walked through to find the others.

"Thomas, who was that?" Said a black haired boy in only swim trunks.

"Hey, Grady, that was a good friend of mine. Here name is Ichigo.

"Oh really, she showed up with Ryou and his followers." Said a blonde girl, she walked up to Thomas and wrapped her arms around his waste.

"Elle, Ichigo would not be hanging out with someone like Ryou Shirogane and his so called posse." He followed Ichigo with his eyes as she left the room and out of his view. **"Would she?" **he thought.

"Ichigo over here!" Pudding was waving her over to the door Ryou and Pudding had waited for while everyone went outside.

"What were you doing?" Ryou said looking down at her.

"I got lost." Ichigo lied, "You ready?"

"Let's go." Pudding said opening the door and letting them exit first.

"Where did everyone go?" Ichigo said looking around.

"Everyone brought their own cars. It is easier if you do, just in case you want to leave early or later, you know?" He said like it was factual. "Pudding where did you park?" Ryou said looking down at the little blonde girl.

"Next to you." She said skipping ahead of them past the Black Ferrari to a red little two seater Lexus. "Later." She got in and turned the car on and sped out of the driveway.

"She can drive?" Ichigo said, astounded because she looked like a fifth grader.

"Yeah, she is sixteen, a sophomore. Her parents are always out of the country so she was able to get her license earlier. Only child. And her parents know some people, as do all of are parents." He said with a smirk opening the door for her and shutting it, he got in and turned of the car. " So, what do you want to do, we can go to the Midorikawa's, which is Lettuce, Pie, Kish, and Pie's house, or we can do something else. I could take you home if you would like." He said looking at her.

"I am up for whatever. It is the weekend." She smiled.

"We can go to my house, it is better than having a drunk Kish hit on you or worse my drunk sister interrogate you." He looked at her unsure.

"Yeah, are your parents there?" she said looking nervous at the thought of meeting her fathers partner, he sounded intimating enough, she had accidentally walked in on one her dad's business calls on speaker phone before they had moved.

"No, my mother is on a cruise with a bunch of her society friends and my dad is with your dad on the company jet flying to London. And most likely Nana and Kiichiro will stay over at the Midorikawa's." He said looking at her as she thought.

"Yeah, sure, but I have to be home before at least one, the work crew is coming early and I need to be there according to my father to make them feel like employees who are cared about." She responded smiling at him she had not even noticed the car had stared moving.

"Cool. I promise not to have you home that late. I am a gentlemen. I will have you home at 11 o'clock." He sounded a little disappointed. She looked at the clock, 8:30. He turned up the radio.

It was a Twenty-minute drive all the houses' were big and took up a lot of room, it was like a maze driving through all the houses'. Ichigo wondered if she would actually have to use the gym in her house instead of running around the neighborhood like she used to. They drove in silence listening to Ryou's indie music. They finally pulled up to Ryou's house. He jumped out running around the car to get the door for her.

She smiled, "You really do not have to do that."

"I am used to it. Sorry." He smiled taking her hand and leading her into the house. They walked up the stairs; he did not give her a good chance to look around. They walked to the second floor, towards the east wing. The reached the first door, doors I should say; he held the door open her following her in shutting the door behind him. She looked around plain white walls and a huge California king sized bed, it was similar to the layout of her room at least were the doors were, and the balcony. On the opposite wall of the bed was a Flat screen and a love seat and lazy boy in front of it, a computer on a big desk near the doors to the balcony. **"Simple. "** Ichigo thought.

"You can sit were ever." He said pointing around the room aimlessly, " I am going to change out of these trunks." He headed to the closet.

She followed him into the closet, "Nice room you have here. I like it, you have a bigger closet than me." She smile sitting on the island of drawers in the middle of the closet. Looking at him as he pulled his shirt off revealing his attractive body.

"Thanks." He said grabbing a pair of boxers and walking behind a screen, much to Ichigo's dismay, she frowned.

He came back with just a pair of boxers on, he walked over to Ichigo, and gabbed a shirt from behind her a plain white V-neck. He put it on. "Come on." He grabbed her, letting her legs wrap around him, and carried her into the room. He set he lightly on the loveseat in front of the TV, almost falling on top of her.

"Aha, sorry." He said laughing lightly getting up and sitting next to her, close enough to brush her arm with his.

"It is cool, I hope I was not to heavy." She giggled at that thought, because she knew she was not heavy only weighing 105. She smiled at him.

"Not at all. Really light compared to the other girls, actually, besides Pudding. Do not tell them I said that, they would murder me." He said, "So, what do you want to do?"

"You have a sidekick, right. Can I borrow your charger?" she said taking her sidekick out.

"Yeah it is over by the desk." He watched her walk over and as she plugged her phone in.

"I do not know, what should we do" she sighed coming over and sitting closer to him. She turned to look at him; his face was all ready looking down at her. **"Oh, god she is giving me an opening, but I barley know her, but she is so... fuck it, let's try it out." **He lowered his lips and lightly brushed his lips against hers. She kissed back still light but adding a little pressure to the kiss. She turned toward him pushing him back sitting on top of him. He pulled her closer in. His hands found her thighs; he started moving up her skirt as her hands slid down his chest just above the elastic of his boxers. Ichigo's phone rang, stopping the fun she sprang up and ran to the phone, Panting as she answered in a hurried frenzy.

"Hello?" Ichigo said into the phone, Ryou wanted whoever was on that other line to die. "Oh hey, erm, no, I will be there in like ten minutes. All right. Yeah, sure. Okay, bye." She smiled and hung up. "Ryou. I am so sorry, I should not have done that, we barley know each other and I am sorry. I am going to go, walk home I have to cool down. Bye." She grabbed her bag kissed him on the cheek and walked out the door.

He put his hand on his cheek; it stung, in a completely good way. "What was that?!" Ryou muttered under his breath. He gave Ichigo a ten-minute start so she would not see him leave, that and he needed to jump in a cold shower for precaution sake. He would go to the Midorikawa's and forget this, he knew Kish and Masaya would have invited some other people over, the majority being girls in attempt to make Nana and Mint jealous; he would soon find a distraction from the nights previous engagements.

That kiss was like nothing neither of them had ever felt before.

************************

Ichigo walked up to the driveway there he was, wearing jeans and a black v-neck shirt that hugged his muscles, leaning up against his 08' Lamborghini Gallardo. It was big, overconfident and fast; just like Emmett. Emmett Thomas Martin, there families had vacationed with each other since they were in diapers. They had spent every summer of their lives together up to two years ago when he started going on vacation with a friend instead. He had called her to tell her sorry and he would make it up. Which he did, he came and visited once her, he only stayed a couple of days, he had stopped calling and sending her text messages after that; yet, her she was crazing his company, he had that affect on her. Emmett was a nice 6'2'', towering over her 5'3'' figure. He had light brown head with a blue streak in the bangs, it was an attractive shaggy, similar to Zack Efrons, but better. He had a water polo tan and the abs of a God, without being to big, he was just right. He looked like he had walked straight out of an ad for Tommy Hilfiger or Ralph Lauren. He had been her first everything: the first best friend, first person to hold hands, to kiss, to make out with, and so on. He was her first love and she his, yet they never were boyfriend and girlfriend. She smiled at him and reached for his hand. He pulled her into a hug.

"Shall we." She said pulling him towards the house. Still holding his hand.

"Why were you walking?" he asked looking at the empty street no signs of any parting vehicles. "Some friends if they made you walk." He smiled at her, " You could have gotten a ride with me." She rolled her eyes and smile at the double meaning.

"I wanted to get a feel of the neighborhood, explore a little." She said opening the door.

"I could help with that." He gave her that devilish smirk again; she had to admit it was her favorite smile. She smiled and led him up the stairs slowly, she knew he could not stand how slow she was walking, and it was one of his pet peeves. They walked to her room; he opened the door for her. "So, this is _château __Ichigo."_ He walked in and watched her as she walked to the closet he looked around, slowly following her to the closet. "So," he said entering the closet as she pulled off her shirt and jean skirt reveling her tiny bikini underneath. Ichigo was not scrawny skinny; she worked out, enough muscle to be attractive and a flat stomach. "I approve."

"I am glad the great Emmett Thomas approves my living quarters!" she replied sarcastically.

"Who said anything about living quarters?" he said starring at her with a fire in his eyes. He went forward and grabbed her around the waist. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around him trying to push their bodies closer together pushing up against him. He kissed her with a passion that words could not describe, but it was nothing like she had felt earlier with Ryou, something about that kiss left her crazing more of him, but then Emmett. She kept going despite her feelings, this felt right too. Letting her hormones take over. He walked them out of the closet and over to her laid her down not breaking the kiss, pulling at the strings at the sides of her bottoms. She rolled them over getting on top. She broke the kiss.

"Emmett, I do not think so, I have not seen you in over two years" she frowned and got off of him. "Can we just hang out, you know like old times?" She looked at him, he smiled at her, not at all up set; he had seen it coming.

"Sure. I always told you that I would never pressure you into anything. I love you, remember?" He got up and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the door letting her grab her a shirt and some shorts as he pulled her. "So, which way to the home theater?" He Looked down at her and smiled. It reminded her of when they were little when they were best friends.

"Down stairs." she replied smiling, she loved his company, but she noticed he seemed different, she pushed that thought out of her head, and led him downstairs. She knew he would stay the night, but she knew he knew nothing would happen. She pulled on the shirt and shorts as they headed down the stairs towards the east wing to the home theater, were they would spend the rest of the night watching old movies and reminiscing about old times. He would leave in the morning after the new house crew showed to make sure she would not alone, he had always been so protective towards her.

************************

The next morning at the Midorikawa's. (Pie, Lettuce, Kish and Tart's house.)

Ryou had woken up in one of the many guest rooms with. The room was empty besides him, he remembered back to last night.

**Flashback.**

**Ryou had let himself into the house knowing that everyone was in "parlor", as Mrs. Midorikawa liked to call it, although it resembled a game room, arcade games, foosball, a pool table, air hokey, couches, and Kish's favorite, of course it was not added until the kids were in high school, a fully stocked bar.**

**He walked through the double doors, he had been right indeed, **

**Kish and Masaya hade invited girls and a few guys but he really did not pay attention to them, they were not from their school, which was easy enough to tell, they had been from the local public school in town. (They went to a private school, hence the small class sizes.) His sister walked up to him.**

"**Hey brother dear. Where is Ichigo? You scare her off?" she said in amusement, Ryou was not the type of guy girls denied. **

"**No, she had to go home, her parents called or something." He said walking around her and heading towards the bar, where Kish, Pie, Kiichiro, Tasuku and Masaya sat. Tart and Pudding were probably in Tart's room playing video games, they had only ever made out; they were still young at heart.**

"**Ryou, what are you doing here?" said Pie eyeing him, "I thought you be with Ichigo." He said starring at Ryou questioning him further with his eyes.**

" **She had to go home." He said pouring himself a shot. **

"**Oh, really, so she is home all alone? Maybe I should go visit her then." Said Kish jokingly.**

**Ryou gave him a death glare, signaling all of them not to press the subject further.**

"**Who are all these girls?" Ryou said looking around trying to see if any of them caught his attention, no, not one of them.**

"**No idea, surprisingly enough, Nana and Mint called them, apparently they go to the same dance studio as they do so, yeah." Replied Kish eyeing a brunette in the corner and wondering over to her, he was a charmer and she fell right into his trap.**

**At that Ryou left the room leaving the guys as they started a conversation about the new merchandise that had received earlier in the day. He headed up the stairs to the very room he was in; he sat up all night thinking of what had happened. Pondering about the kiss and the unknown feeling it had arisen. He had to stop himself several times from picking up his phone and calling the girl who had him under this spell. He pulled off his shirt and laid in silence, his eyes closing, trying not to think of her.**

**End Flashback.**

Ryou got up and pulled on his shirt he had dozed off sometime in the night. He went to the bathroom and washed up and headed down to the dining room, everyone would be waiting for him to see what the day would be doing today. Ryou was the leader of the group during the week they would hangout at lunch and throughout the day in classes and after school occasionally, but usually everyone had other stuff going on, the guys all played sports (rugby, polo, golf, water polo, lacrosse and Tasuku had tennis.) and were in school plays and skated competitively. The girls had classes after school, like Mint and Nana took dance four times a week, and Zakuro and Pudding took tennis lessons (Sisters, and Tasuku is there brother.) Lettuce had a cooking class and voice lessons, Berry had modeling, voice and acting lessons. All the girls and boys swam competitively and did student government, together. They were all straight A students, whom the teachers loved. But on the weekends the had always, since they were little had done stuff together, even if some of them were out of town for competitions, auditions, or stuff like that. He walked in everyone was there waiting and eating breakfast. Everyone was sitting with there families at the table. (See note at bottom. ***)

"So, commandeer what's the plan for the troops?" said Tart saluting him, it had always been his little joke, at first Ryou hated it but after a while he would play along and salute him back. He walked past the south end of the table and headed toward the head of the table at the north.

"Well, I have no clue." He said as he sat down. He was thinking of what events were happening tonight and tomorrow, but his mind went blank.

Everyone starred he had always had a plan whether it was to go to a party or a throw party, everyone staying in and watching a movie or going to some society thing to impress there parents. (Do not get me wrong, they all have minds of there own, but they like to hang out, BEST FRIENDS since like birth, and Ryou just seems to take command, no one minds.)

"Erm, really?" said Berry starring at him in concern, " Are you all right Ryou, you look…out of it."

"Yeah man." Added Masaya, " Are you up for doing anything?"

Ryou glared at them, everyone was quite as he sat pondering, "Tonight, dinner at 7, ladies choice, tomorrow Barbeque at our house." He said as he waved to his brother and sister sitting at his sides, Kiichiro at his right and Nana at his left. Everyone nodded to signal they understood. "Well then, I am heading home." Everyone watched in silence and amazement as we walked out the room and out the front door.

"Wow, what's bugging him?" said Pudding, the first one to say anything.

"Who knows." replied Tart, "Dude can be a freak sometimes."

"Oh, well, so then dinner tonight. When you figure it out text me so we can make reservations. I am going home as well. It has been a long week, Nana will you accompany me?" Said Kiichiro getting up and offering his arm to his sister.

"Yeah, alright, see you all later." Nan gave Mint a quick hug as they headed out.

"Bye." Everyone said, wondering what was going on with the Shirogane's.

"So, that was peculiar." Said Kish as he stuffed his face full of waffles.

"Not really. If you think about it Kii and Nana are just worried, Ryou never acts so weird, there must be something going on, we should not push them if they do not wish to talk about." Lettuce stated grabbing the bagel off her plate and spreading cream cheese on it.

"If it was important they WOULD tell us." Masaya said.

"Yeah." Tasuku agreed, " So, then sisters, shall we go home, we have a match in an hour." Tasuku looked to his left at his sisters.

"Yeah." Zakuro and Pudding said in unison.

"See you all later." Tasuku waved as they got up.

"I need to head out as well." Mint sighed, " See you all at seven." She walked out.

Berry and Masaya got up. " See you later Lettuce!" Berry said hugging her as they walked out following behind the Fujiwara's.

That left just the Midorikawa's eating there breakfast.

************************

Ichigo walked Thomas out to his car. "So, dinner tonight?" he asked as he hugged her.

"Yeah, pick me up at seven!" Ichigo smiled. He smiled back and got in his car, Ichigo waved as he drove down the driveway out the gate and on to the road. She was happy to have her best friend back, or so she thought.

She walked back into her house and back to her room, the house was busy with staff as they got used to the house and cleaned the already spotless mansion. She would take a nap and then get up and work, and await Thomas' call.

**End Chapter 2. **

**Hey, hope you liked it. Aha, siked you out there for a minute, you thought, nah, "fun" stuff next chapter. [***Go to this URL if you want exact seating details on the seating, and to clarify they ALWAYS sit in this order, when they meet, mot when they eat, it imitates there parents board meetings, I guess you could say it is symbolism for what they will become.**

**h t t p : / / i 1 7 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / b 5 1 / j u s t x m e x s o r r y / S e a t i n g . j p g ? t = 1 2 2 9 1 0 5 3 7 1**

**I put a space in between each letter and number, aha, it would not work any other way.  
**

**I put it the order they would inherit their future businesses and assets. **

**Any who, review and tell me if you liked it and any thoughts in which to improve the story! Oh, and sorry if you do not like who a paired off in families but it is MY story, so deal with it! ; D Sorry this was a bit short. I will have another chapter up right quick. I am already one fourth done with it!**


End file.
